opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Toa Odzwierciedleń
Plik:Plakietka-Toa_Odzwierciedleń.jpg Opis Ta opowieść,opowiada o Wartoru i jego złego klona z wymiaru odzwierciedleń. Podział na Rozdziały i Części Tutaj są rozdziały i części które zostały ZAPISANE,a pod koniec rozdziału dany rozdział TUTAJ zostaje opisany. 1.Rozdział 1-Rotraw wychodzi z Wymiaru odzwierciedleń. Części: *Część 1 Porażki Xevola *Część 2 Portal do przeciwieństwa *Część 3 Szczyty Przeznaczenia *Część 4 Chaos na Spherus Magna 2.Rozdział 2-Wartor chce zdobyć Quelitex przed Rotrawem,lecz okazało się że Rotraw i Coran się znają i wychdzi cała prawda najaw. Części: *Część 1 Pojedynek *Część 2 W Wymiarze Odzwierciedleń *Część 3 Poszukiwanie Seteraxa *Część 4 Quelitex w rękach wroga 3.Rozdział 3 Części: *Część 1 "Upgrade" *Część 2 Przeskok Opowiadanie Rozdział 1 Część 1 Porażki Xevola Minął już rok odkąt Wartor poraz kolejny zabił Mitaraxa,również odkąt Xevol atakuje Spherus Magna,lecz Wartorowi i innym to pomaga,bo po zniszczeniu posiłków Xevola obrawowują ich i mają pieniądze żeby utworzyć nowe uzbrojenie,budowle itp. -Nawet atak Skalnymi Rumakami,nie pomaga,jak to możliwe!-powiedział Xevol. -Możliwe.-powiedział Wartor. -Lepiej jak mnie tu już nie będzie.-powiedział Xevol. -Tym razem nie pozwole ci uciec.-powiedział Wartor i zaczęły się ganiać,ganiały się aż do kryjówki Xevola,Xevol myślał że go zgubił lecz Wartor się zagradł i go szpiegował. -Skoro nic na Wartora nie działa,to tylko on sam może siebie pokonać.-powiedział Xevol. -O co mu chodzi?-szepcze Wartor. Część 2 Portal do przeciwieństwa W Wymiarze Odzwierciedleń dzieje się coś podobnego -Tym razem cie zniszcze,słyszysz,nie zdążysz mi uciec!-powiedział Rotraw. -Uciekne,uciekne.-powiedział Xovel,wtedy nagle przed Rotrawem pojawił się teleport. -Wreszcie jest.-powiedział Xevol-Słuchaj masz dla mnie zniszczyć Wartora,a ja ci zniszcze kogo chcesz. -Masz dla mnie zniszczyć Xovela.-powiedział Rotraw. -Zniszcze tego Xovela.-powiedział Xevol,następnie z wielką siłą portal go wciągnął i portal znikł. -Aaaaaaaaa!!!-krzyczy Wartor gdy spada i Rotraw atakuje,wtedy Wartor podskakuje i za pomocą maski teleportuje się gdzie kolwiek,lecz tymrazem wtrafił w miejsce... Część 3 Szczyty Przeznaczenia ...takie w które naszczęście był bezpieczny,prawie bezpieczny. -Gdzie ja jestem?-powiedział Wartor,gdy zobaczył światło w oddali. -"Witamy na Szczytach Przeznaczenia",nie sądziłem że tabliczki aż tak się błyszczą.-powiedział Wartor gdy czytał napis na tabliczce na ziemi. -Wcześniej to było miasto,a teraz to ruiny.-powiedział Wartor,później chciał się teleportować,lecz coś blokowało energie jego kanohi. -Czyli tu utknołem,chwila,co to?-powiedział Wartor gdy wszedł do zniszczonej fortecy. -To jakaś jaskinia.-powiedział Wartor,a potem wszedł do jaskini,a gdy z niej wyszedł zobaczył strażnika ostatniego Quelitexu. Część 4 Chaos na Spherus Magna Strażnik mocno udeżył Wartora i Wartor spadł. -Wreszcie się ulotniłem z tamtego miejsca i moge użyć maski.Co to?-powiedział Wartor i się teleportował na dół. -Mów mi,gdzie jest Wartor?-powiedział Rotraw,następnie wziął Nevtoxa za szyje i go dusił. -Zostaw go!-krzyknął Wartor. -Niby dlaczego?-powiedział Rotraw. -Bo to nie jego szukasz,a mnie.-powiedział Wartor. -Na twoim miejscu bym uciekał.-powiedział Rotraw. -Ha ha ha.-śmieje się Nevtox,potem Rotraw się obrócił i krzyknął: -Jeszcze chwila,a zerwe ci ten uśmieszek z twarzy. -Zostaw go.-powiedział Wartor. -Niby dlaczego?-powiedział Rotraw. -To że masz takie same możliwości jak ja to nie czyni zaraz z ciebie bochatera.-powiedział Wartor. -Nie czyni bochatera,ale złoczyńce owszem.-powiedział Rotraw,później zaczął atakować. Rozdział 2 Część 1 Pojedynek Wartor się obronił. -Jeśli chcesz się bić,to na pustyni.-powiedział Wartor. -Jak chcesz,dzisiaj w nocy.-powiedział Rotraw. -Dobra.-powiedział Wartor,później poszli do kryjówek. -Na pewno myślisz że go pokonasz.-powiedział Nevtox. -Ja nie myśle,ja to wiem.-powiedział Wartor. -A jak?-spytał się Govan. -Przecież to będzie pojedynek,a nie jakaś wielka wojna.-powiedział Wartor. -No tak.-powiedział Govan. -Lepiej podczas wojny zastosuj inną taktykę walki.-powiedział Even. -Przecież to nie będzie wojna.-powiedział Wartor. -I co z tego,zastosuj inną taktykę.-powiedział Even. -Dobra,jak chcesz.-powiedział Wartor,później w nocy poszedł na pustynie i zobaczył Rotrawa. -Jesteś,nareszcie.-powiedział Rotraw,lecz tym razem Wartor zaczął atakować i na początek zaczął poślizgiem i atakiem z dołu,później Rotraw skoczył i udeżył z góry,następnie Wartor strzelił z łuku jednocześnie z Rotrawem,strzały wybuchły gdy się uderzyły,a Wartora i Rotrawa odepchneło,z trudem wstają,jednak wstali,lecz ledwo utrzymywali się na nogach,później strzelali wiązkami elektrycznymi i obydwaj zostali zniszczeni. Część 2 W Wymiarze Odzwierciedleń -Zniszcze cie Xovel.-powiedział Xevol. -Nie zniszczysz.-powiedział Xovel,później Xovel zaczął atakować dwoma rękami w prawy tułów,a następnie Xevol dwoma rękami w lewy tułów,później Xovel skoczył i walnął od dołu,następnie Xevol poślizgnął się i uderzył od góry,później Xevol uciekł i teleportował się bo mogli się pozabijać nawzajem i poszedł po Rotrawa i pomyślał że Wartor go zniszczył bo ciała Wartora nie było i następnie Xevol ciągnął Rotrawa do kryjówki żeby go naprawić,wtedy kiedy Wartor został do końca naprawiony. -Jak to możliwe że ja żyje?-powiedział Wartor. -Jesteś robotem,dlatego cie naprawiłem.-powiedział Govan. -Ale dlaczego ja jestem robotem?-powiedział Wartor. -Bo prawdziwi Toa którzy nie byli Matoranami stworzeni są przez Mata Nui'ego,przecież tylko on potrawi stworzyć życie,ale matoran to my możemy zrobić,lecz wtedy nie ulegną transformacji w Toa.Słuchaj Wartor to jest twoja tarcza Odzwierciedleń,najlepsza w wszystkich Wymiarach,przyda ci się podczas następnego pojedynku,ponieważ jak przeciwnik udeży w tarcze wtedy tarcza tego nie czuje,tylko właśnie przeciwnik.-powiedział Govan. -Ale wy czegoś nie wiecie,ja zniszczyłem Rotrawa,tylko zniszczył mnie strażnik Quelitexu,podszedł do mnie powoli i mnie uderzył.-powiedział Wartor. -No to musisz ukraść mu Quelitex i nie pytaj mnie jak,bo ja jużmam rozwiązanie.-powiedział Govan. -Niby jakie?-spytał się Wartor,później Govan mu powiedział legende: -Drugim władcą Karda Nui był Seterax,był napotężniejszym Toa w Wrzechświecie,jednak pokonał go strażnik Quelitexu,ponieważ odebrał mu miejsce na tronie,później strażnik uciekł gdzieś i nikt go już więcej nie widział,a trzecim władcą byłem ja jako legendarny Toa,drugi legendarny Toa.Legenda mówi że Seterax jest uwięziony w bryle z Quelitexów w jaskini,pod Szczytami Przeznaczenia i szuka zemsty na strażniku. -A jak go odnajde?-powiedział Wartor. -Poczuj to samo co czułeś wtedy kiedy się tam niechcący teleportowałeś.-powiedział Govan. -Czułem strach przed Rotrawem i teleportem.-powiedział Wartor. -No to już,dalej.-powiedział Govan,a następnie Wartor się teleportował na Szczyty Przeznaczenia,a u Rotrawa i Xevola: -Szybko,idź na Szczyty Przeznaczenia,Wartor tam jest,to jest mapa szybko,a ja znowu pójde załatwić Xovela.-powiedział Xevol,później Rotraw poszedł na Szczyty Przeznaczenia a Xevol teleportował siędo Wymiaru Odzwierciedleń. Część 3 Poszukiwanie Seteraxa Kiedy Wartor był już w jaskini Rotraw dopiero był na Szczytach Przeznaczenia. -O nie,ja tam nie pójde.-powiedział Wartor patrząc się na drugie wyjście. -Co Wartor,boisz się.-powiedział Rotraw. -Czego,przyznaje się tylko że napewno nie ciebie.-powiedział Wartor. -Strażnika,boisz się go przyznaj się.-powiedział Rotraw i Wartor mu uciekł. -Ten gość jest coraz bardziej nie fajny.-powiedział Rotraw. -Gdzie to jest,dobra już wiem.-powiedział Wartor,patrząc się na Seteraxa uwięzionego w bryle kryształów. -Trzeba to rozwalić,super to moja ulubiona rzecz.-powiedział Wartor i zaczął rozwalać bryłe rozwalał i rozwalał coraz mocniej i wtedy Rotraw coraz szybciej biegł w stronę hałasu,gdy zobaczył Wartora niczego się niespodziewającego skoczył żeby go przewrócić,lecz Wartor skoczył żeby zadać ostateczny cios,wtedy Roraw zrobił to za niego. -No wreszcie,chwila dlaczego on nie wstaje.-powiedział Wartor. -Przecież był uwięziony w bryle oddzielnie od maski i brakowało mu tlenu, dobra to ja ide po ten kryształ.-powiedział Rotraw. -Co to jest.-powiedział Wartor ze zdziwienie patrząc się na kabelki w głowie Seteraxa. -Skoro on jest robotem to nie brakło mu tlenu tylko elektryczności.-powiedział Wartor,potem dotknął ciała Seteraxa gdzie ma serce i wytworzył prąd. -Gdzie ja jestem.-powiedział Seterax. -W świecie żywych.-powiedział Wartor. -Chwila,już sobie przypomniałem,zniszczył mnie ten Coran.-powiedział Seterax. -Właśnie,musisz mu odebrać Quelitex,to znaczy musimy.-powiedział Wartor. -Ok,może być,ruszajmy.-powiedział Seterax Część 4 Quelitex w rękach wroga -Musimy zdążyć przed Rotrawem.-powiedział Wartor. -Nie myślisz że już nie jest za późno,może twój wróg ma już ten kryształ,a raczej wrogowie.-powiedział Rotraw. -Niby jacy "wrogowie"-powiedział Wartor. -A,racja,mówiłem ci o Coranie i jego historii.-mówi Rotraw-Coran to jest przeciwna strona Naroca,przez eksperyment Govana,Coran przybył do tego wymiaru,a Naroc przybył do mojego i to Coran zniszczył Seteraxa,a Govan został legendarnym Toa,widzisz,to jest ta prawdziwa prawda. -No to przynajmniej znam całą prawde.-powiedział Wartor. -Dobra,teraz bierzmy się za robote.-powiedział Seterax. -A słyszeliście że jest jeszcze jeden Quelitex,jest on w wymiarze odzwierciedleń, no to, nas tu już nie ma.-powiedział Coran i się teleportował. -Jeśli oni znikneli to chodźmy to mojego stwórcy,Govana.-powiedział Seterax. -Jak to on jest twoim stwórcą,a zresztą nie ważne, nie raz mnie oszukał-powiedział Wartor. Rozdział 3 Część 1 "Upgrade" Po rozmowie Seteraxem z Wartorem poszli razem do Govana. -Czyli już znasz całą prawde?-powiedział Govan. -A jak myślisz, po za tym dlaczego mnie oszukałeś?-powiedział Wartor. -Ponieważ...-zamyślał się Govan-Zresztą nie ważne musisz zdobyć moc Rotrawa wtedy przejmiesz jego moc wraz z mocą Quelitexu i powstrzymasz Xevola, ale najpierw zajmiemy się Seteraxem musze go ulepszyć bo obecnie nie jest w stanie do walki. -Dobra, zaczynaj-powiedział Seterax.Po ulepszeniu Seteraxa poszli skradając się do Xevola by przejść przez teleport, aby zdobyć Quelitex z Góry Ciemności, lecz też mieli strażnika oczywiście Naroca. Część 2 Przeskok Gdy Wartor i Seterax poszli do Xevola, nie stety ich wykryli... prawie wykryli. - Słyszałeś coś? - powiedział Xevol. - Niby co miałem słyszeć? - powiedział Rotraw. - Z resztą... chyba mi się przesłyszało. - powiedział Xevol - Musimy jak najszybciej wymyślić plan ataku. - Jakiego ataku? Ja wskocze do ich kryjówki, zniszcze Wartora i załatwione.- powiedział Rotraw. - Ty chyba nie znasz Wartora. - powiedział Xevol - On wszystko może przewidzieć. - Ej, słyszałem coś. - powiedział Rotraw - Ide na zewnątrz to sprawdzić. - Mówiłem ci że coś słyszałem. Ide z tobą. - powiedział Xevol. - Dobra, poszli, mamy szansę. - powiedział Wartor wychodząc z kryjówki, później obydwaj podeszli do teleportu, lecz nie wiedzieli jak go uruchomić. - Eee... Wartor wiesz jak to się uruchamia? - spytał się Seterax. - Patrz! Tam jest jakiś komputer, na pewno to on uruchamia teleport. - powiedział Wartor, później podszedł do tego komputera i za pomocą swojego żywiołu uruchomił teleport. - Wartor, wchódź pierwszy. - powiedział Seterax - szybko wracają! - Dobra już wchodzę. - powiedział Wartor, później wszedł razem z Seteraxem. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - powiedział Seterax. - To nie wygląda na wymiar odzwierciedleń. - Bo nim nie jest. - powiedział Wartor. - Staneliśmy między wymiarami. - Że co!? - krzyknął Seterax. - Jak to możliwe? -;Prawdopodobnie Xevol musiał mieć zbyt mało energii, a że my obaj skoczyliśmy jednocześnie teleport Xevola nas nie przeniósł do wymiaru odzwierciedleń. - Możemy się jakoś stąd uwolnić? - spytrał Seterax. - Jest jeden sposób. - powiedział Wartor. - Ktoś z naszego wymiaru lub z wymiaru odzwierciedleń musi ponownie otworzyć portal, ale wtedy będziemy mogli przejść tylko w jedną stronę, czyli w ten wymiar w którym został otworzony portal, a że nie chcemy być u Xevola trzeba otworzyć jakoś portal do wymiaru odzwierciedleń, a jest na to tylko jeden sposób. - Mów jaki, inaczej tu utniemy na zawsze. - powiedział Seterax. - Każda sytuacja ma jakieś wyjście, a w przypadku tej ja nim jestem. - powiedział Wartor. - Poprzez żywioł elektryczności mogę stworzyć portal przez który ja tylko wejdę, ale niestety że utkneliśmy między wymiarami moge przejść, ale będe wtedy tam jak duch i nim pozostanę dopóki nie otworzy się żaden portal, więc musze przekonać kogoś z wymiaru odzwierciedleń by przekonać kogoś by otworzył portal. - Rozumiem, idź już. - powiedział Seterax, następnie Wartor otworzył portal i się teleportował. Autor The Dark Warrior